Users have access to a wide range of computing devices, such as desktop PCs, mobile computing devices (e.g., tablets, smart phones), laptops, game consoles, and so on. Further, a wide variety of peripheral devices may be configured to expand the functionality that is available from the computing devices.
Conventional techniques are available such that the peripheral device may be configured to communicate with the computing device to operate for an intended function, such as to act as a storage device. However, these conventional techniques are generally limited to support of communication between the devices and therefore do not support other functionality.